menfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Nelson
Eric Hilliard Nelson (May 8, 1940 Teaneck, New Jersey, US – December 31, 1985 De Kalb, Texas, US) – known as Ricky Nelson, later also as Rick Nelson – was an American actor, musician and singer-songwriter. He starred alongside his family in the television series The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (1952–66) as well as co-starring alongside John Wayne and Dean Martin in Howard Hawks's western feature film Rio Bravo (1959). He placed 53 songs on the Billboard Hot 100 between 1957 and 1973 including "Poor Little Fool", which holds the distinction of being the first #1 song on Billboard magazine's then-newly created Hot 100 chart. He recorded 19 additional Top 10 hits and was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on January 21, 1987.12 In 1996, he was ranked #49 on TV Guide's 50 Greatest TV Stars of All Time.3 Nelson began his entertainment career in 1949 playing himself in the radio sitcom series, The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet. In 1952, he appeared in his first feature film, Here Come the Nelsons. In 1957, he recorded his first single, debuted as a singer on the television version of the sitcom, and released the #1 album entitled Ricky. In 1958, Nelson released his first #1 single, "Poor Little Fool", and in 1959 received a Golden Globe nomination for "Most Promising Male Newcomer" after starring in Rio Bravo. A few films followed, and when the television series was cancelled in 1966, Nelson made occasional appearances as a guest star on various television programs. Nelson and Sharon Kristin Harmon were married on April 20, 1963, and divorced in December 1982. They had four children: Tracy Kristine, twin sons Gunnar Eric and Matthew Gray, and Sam Hilliard. Contents 1 Early life 2 Education 3 Music career 3.1 Debut 3.2 First album, band, and #1 single 4 Film actor 5 Name change 6 "Garden Party" 7 Personal life 7.1 Kris Harmon 7.2 Georgeann Crewe 7.3 Helen Blair 8 Death 9 Tributes, honors, recognition 10 Discography 11 References 12 Notes 13 External links Early life Ricky Nelson was born on May 8, 1940, in Teaneck, New Jersey.456 He was the second son of big band leader Ozzie Nelson, who was half Swedish, and his wife, big band vocalist Harriet Hilliard Nelson (born Peggy Louise Snyder). Harriett remained in Englewood, New Jersey, with her newborn and her older son David, while Ozzie toured with the Nelson orchestra.7 The Nelsons bought a two-story colonial house in Tenafly, New Jersey,78 and, six months after the purchase, moved with son David to Hollywood, where Ozzie and Harriet were slated to appear in the 1941–42 season of Red Skelton's The Raleigh Cigarette Hour; Ricky remained in Tenafly in the care of his paternal grandmother.9 In November 1941, the Nelsons bought what would become their permanent home: a green and white, two-story, Cape Cod colonial home at 1822 Camino Palmero in Los Angeles.1011 Ricky joined his parents and brother in Los Angeles in 1942.10 Ricky was a small and insecure child who suffered from severe asthma. At night, his sleep was eased with a vaporizer emitting tincture of evergreen.12 He was described by Red Skelton's producer John Guedel as "an odd little kid," likable, shy, introspective, mysterious, and inscrutable.13 When Skelton was drafted in 1944, Guedel crafted the radio sitcom The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet for Ricky's parents.1314 The show debuted on Sunday, October 8, 1944, to favorable reviews.1516 Ozzie eventually became head writer for the show and based episodes on the fraternal exploits and enmity of his sons.17 The Nelson boys were first played in the radio series by professional child actors until twelve-year-old Dave and eight-year-old Ricky joined the show on February 20, 1949, in the episode "Invitation to Dinner."1819 The Nelson family, 1952 In 1952, the Nelsons tested the waters for a television series with the theatrically released film Here Come the Nelsons. The film was a hit, and Ozzie was convinced the family could make the transition from radio's airwaves to television's small screen. On October 3, 1952, The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet made its television debut and was broadcast in first run until September 3, 1966, to become one of the longest-running sitcoms in television history. Education Nelson attended Gardner Street Public School,20 Bancroft Junior High,21 and, between 1954 and 1958, Hollywood High School, from which he graduated with a B average.2223 He played football at Hollywood High2223 and represented the school in interscholastic tennis matches.24 Twenty-five years later, Nelson told the Los Angeles Weekly he hated school because it "smelled of pencils" and he was forced to rise early in the morning to attend.22 At Hollywood High, Nelson was blackballed by the Elksters, a fraternity of a dozen conservative sports-loving teens who thought him too wild. Many of the Elksters were family friends and spent weekends at the Nelson home playing basketball or relaxing around the pool. In retaliation, he joined the Rooks, a greaser car club of sideburned high school teens clad in leather jackets and motorcycle boots. He tattooed his hands, wrist, and shoulder with India ink and a sewing needle, slicked his hair with oil, and accompanied the Rooks on nocturnal forays along Hollywood Boulevard randomly harassing and beating up passersby. Nelson was jailed twice in connection with incidents perpetrated by the Rooks, and escaped punishment after sucker-punching a police officer only through the intervention of his father. Nelson’s parents were alarmed. Their son’s juvenile delinquency did little to enhance the All-American image of Ozzie and Harriet and they quickly put an end to Ricky’s involvement with the Rooks by banishing one of the most influential of the club’s members from Ricky’s life and their home. One of Ricky's seldom-publicized traits was his "fierce loyalty" to boyhood friends whom he regarded as trusted confidants. When young friend Bill Aken was in a crippling auto accident in New York City and confined to a hospital bed for months, Ricky would often phone Billy's mother, asking about his progress and writing short notes and letters to Billy to cheer him up. They became lifelong friends, and Aken recorded the only family-authorized tribute record ("Gentle Friend") for the fan club after Rick's death. Ozzie Nelson was a Rutgers alumnus and keen on college education,25 but eighteen-year-old Ricky was already in the 93 percent income-tax bracket and saw no reason to attend.23 At age thirteen, Ricky was making over $100,000 per annum, and at sixteen he had a personal fortune of $500,000.26 Nelson's wealth was astutely managed by his parents, who channeled his earnings into trust funds. Although his parents permitted him a $50 allowance at the age of eighteen, Rick was often strapped for cash and one evening collected and redeemed empty pop bottles to gain entrance to a movie theater for himself and a date.27 28 Music career Debut Nelson played clarinet and drums in his tweens and early teens, learned the rudimentary guitar chords, and vocally imitated his favorite Sun Records rockabilly artists in the bathroom at home or in the showers at the Los Angeles Tennis Club.293031 He was strongly influenced by the music of Carl Perkins and once said he tried to emulate the sound and the tone of the guitar break in Perkins's March 1956 Top Ten hit "Blue Suede Shoes."3031 At age sixteen, he wanted to impress his girlfriend of two years, Diana Osborn(e), who was an Elvis Presley fan and, although he had no record contract at the time, told her that he, too, was going to make a record.29323334 With his father's help, he secured a one-record deal with Verve Records, an important jazz label looking for a young and popular personality who could sing or be taught to sing.33343536 On March 26, 1957, he recorded the Fats Domino standard "I'm Walkin'" and "A Teenager's Romance" (released in late April 1957 as his first single),37 and "You're My One and Only Love".3638 Before the single was released, he made his television rock-and-roll debut on April 10, 1957 singing and playing the drums to "I'm Walkin'" in the Ozzie and Harriet episode "Ricky, the Drummer".3940 About the same time, he made an unpaid public appearance, singing "Blue Moon of Kentucky" with the Four Preps at a Hamilton High School lunch hour assembly37 in Los Angeles and was greeted by hordes of screaming teens who had seen the television episode.4142 "I'm Walkin'" reached #4 on Billboard's Best Sellers in Stores chart, and its flip side, "A Teenager's Romance", hit #2.3342 When the television series went on summer break in 1957, Nelson made his first road trip and played four state and county fairs in Ohio and Wisconsin with the Four Preps, who opened and closed for him.43 First album, band, and #1 single In early summer 1957, Ozzie Nelson pulled his son from Verve after disputes about royalties and signed him to a lucrative five-year deal with Imperial Records that gave him approval over song selection, sleeve artwork, and other production details.4445 Ricky's first Imperial single, "Be-Bop Baby", generated 750,000 advance orders, sold over one million copies, and reached #3 on the charts. Nelson's first album, Ricky, was released in October 1957 and hit #1 before the end of the year.46 Following these successes, Nelson was given a more prominent role on the Ozzie and Harriet show and ended every two or three episodes with a musical number.47 Nelson grew increasingly dissatisfied performing with older jazz and country session musicians, who were openly contemptuous of rock and roll. After his Ohio and Minnesota tours in the summer of 1957, he decided to form his own band with members closer to his age.48 Eighteen-year-old electric guitarist James Burton was the first signed. Bassist James Kirkland, drummer Richie Frost, and pianist Gene Garf completed the band.49 Their first recording together was "Believe What You Say". Prior to this, Joe Maphis had been playing the lead guitar part. In 1958, Nelson recorded 17-year-old Sharon Sheeley's "Poor Little Fool" for his second album, Ricky Nelson, released in June 1958.5051 Radio airplay brought the tune notice, and Imperial suggested releasing a single, but Nelson opposed the idea, believing a single would diminish EP sales. When a single was released nonetheless, he exercised his contractual right to approve any artwork and vetoed a picture sleeve.5052 On August 4, 1958, "Poor Little Fool" became the #1 single on Billboard's newly instituted Hot 100 singles chart5354 and sold over two million copies.50 Nelson stated Anyone who knocks rock 'n' roll either doesn't understand it, or is prejudiced against it, or is just plain square. – NME – November 195855 Nelson publicity photo, 1960 During 1958 and 1959, Nelson placed twelve hits on the charts in comparison with Presley's eleven. During these two years, Presley had only recorded music for King Creole in January and February 1958 before his induction into the U.S. Armed Forces, and a brief recording session consisting of five songs while on Military Leave four months later. In the summer of 1958, Nelson conducted his first full-scale tour, averaging $5,000 nightly. By 1960, the Ricky Nelson International Fan Club had 9,000 chapters around the world.56 Perhaps the most embarrassing moment in my career was when six girls tried to fling themselves under my car, and shouted to me to run over them. That sort of thing can be very frightening! – NME – May 196057 Nelson was the first teen idol to utilize television to promote hit records. Ozzie Nelson even had the idea to edit footage together to create some of the first music videos. This creative editing can be seen in videos Ozzie produced for "Travelin' Man." Nelson appeared on the Sullivan show in 1967, but his career by that time was in limbo. He also appeared on other television shows (usually in acting roles). In 1973, he had an acting role in an episode of The Streets of San Francisco. He starred in the episode "A Hand For Sonny Blue" from the 1977 series Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (known in the United Kingdom as Twist in the Tale).58 In 1979, he guest-hosted on Saturday Night Live, spoofing his television sitcom image by appearing in a Twilight Zone sendup in which, always trying to go "home," he finds himself among the characters from other 1950s/early 1960s-era sitcoms, Leave It to Beaver, Father Knows Best, Make Room for Daddy, and I Love Lucy. Nelson knew and loved music and was a skilled performer even before he became a teen idol, largely because of his parents' musical background. Nelson worked with many musicians of repute, including James Burton, Joe Osborn, and Allen "Puddler" Harris, all natives of Louisiana, and Joe Maphis, The Jordanaires, Scotty Moore, and Johnny and Dorsey Burnette. Nelson's music was very well recorded with a clear, punchy sound—thanks in part to engineer Bunny Robyn and producer Jimmy Haskell. Details are here. From 1957 to 1962, Nelson had 30 Top-40 hits, more than any other artist except Presley (who had 53) and Pat Boone (38). Many of Nelson's early records were double hits with both the A and B sides hitting the Billboard charts. While Nelson preferred rockabilly and uptempo rock songs like "Believe What You Say" (Hot 100 #4), "I Got a Feeling" (#10), "My Bucket's Got a Hole in It" (#12), "Hello Mary Lou" (#9), "It's Late" (#9), "Stood Up" (#2), "Waitin' in School" (#18), "Be-Bop Baby" (#3), and "Just a Little Too Much" (#9), his smooth, calm voice made him a natural to sing ballads. He had major success with "Travelin' Man" (#1), "A Teenager's Romance" (#2), "Poor Little Fool" (#1), "Young World" (#5), "Lonesome Town" (#7), "Never Be Anyone Else But You" (#6), "Sweeter Than You" (#9), "It's Up to You" (#6), and "Teen Age Idol" (#5), which clearly could have been about Nelson himself. Film actor Nelson in Rio Bravo, 1959 In addition to his recording career, Nelson appeared in movies, including the Howard Hawks western classic Rio Bravo with John Wayne, Dean Martin, and Walter Brennan (1959), plus The Wackiest Ship in the Army (1960) with Jack Lemmon and Love and Kisses (1965) with Jack Kelly. Name change On May 8, 1961 (his 21st birthday), he officially modified his recording name from "Ricky Nelson" to "Rick Nelson". His childhood nickname proved hard to shake, especially among the generation who had watched him grow up on "Ozzie and Harriet". Even in the 1980s, when Nelson realized his dream of meeting Carl Perkins, Perkins noted that he and "Ricky" were the last of the "rockabilly breed." In 1963, Nelson signed a 20-year contract with Decca Records. After some early successes with the label, most notably 1964's "For You" (#6), Nelson's chart career came to a dramatic halt in the wake of Beatlemania and The British Invasion. In the mid 1960s, Nelson began to move towards country music, becoming a pioneer in the country-rock genre. He was one of the early influences of the so-called "California Sound" (which would include singers like Jackson Browne and Linda Ronstadt and bands like the Eagles). Yet Nelson himself did not reach the Top 40 again until 1970, when he recorded Bob Dylan's "She Belongs to Me" with the Stone Canyon Band, featuring Randy Meisner, who in 1971 became a founding member of the Eagles, and former Buckaroo steel guitarist Tom Brumley. "Garden Party" Nelson performing on The Jim Nabors Show in 1970 In 1972, Nelson reached the Top 40 one last time with "Garden Party", a song he wrote in disgust after a Richard Nader Oldies Concert at Madison Square Garden where the audience booed him, because, he felt, he was playing new songs instead of just his old hits. When he performed The Rolling Stones' "Honky Tonk Women", he was booed off the stage. He was watching the rest of the performance on a TV monitor backstage and Richard Nader finally convinced Nelson to return to the stage and play his "oldies". He returned to the stage and played his "oldies" and the audience responded with applause, according to Deborah Nader, President of Richard Nader Entertainment. He wanted to record an album featuring original material, but the single was released before the album because Nelson had not completed the entire Garden Party album yet. "Garden Party" reached #6 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #1 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart and was certified as a gold single. The second single released from the album was "Palace Guard" which peaked at #65. Nelson was with MCA at the time, and his comeback was short-lived. Nelson's band soon resigned, and MCA wanted Nelson to have a producer on his next album. His band moved to Aspen and changed their name to "Canyon". Nelson soon put together a new Stone Canyon Band and began to tour for the Garden Party album. Nelson still played nightclubs and bars, but he soon advanced to higher-paying venues because of the success of Garden Party. In 1974 MCA was at odds as to what to do with the former teen idol. Albums like Windfall failed to have an impact. Nelson became an attraction at theme parks like Knott's Berry Farm and Disneyland. He also started appearing in minor roles on television shows. Nelson tried to score another hit but did not have any luck with songs like "Rock and Roll Lady." With seven years to go on his contract, MCA dropped him from the label. Personal life In 1957, when Nelson was 17, he met and fell in love with Marianne Gaba, who played the role of Ricky's girlfriend in three episodes of Ozzie and Harriet.5960 Nelson and Gaba were too young to entertain a serious relationship, although according to Gaba "we used to neck for hours."6162 The next year, Nelson fell in love with 15-year-old Lorrie Collins, a country singer appearing on a weekly telecast called Town Hall Party.6364 The two wrote Nelson's first composition, the song "My Gal," and she introduced him to Johnny Cash and Tex Ritter. Collins appeared in an Ozzie and Harriet episode as Ricky's girlfriend and sang "Just Because" with him in the musical finale.65 They went steady and discussed marriage, but their parents discouraged the idea.65666768 Harriet Nelson never approved of Ricky's teenage girlfriends or of him dating during those younger years. She had certain expectations for Ricky's personal life as well as his career. At the age of 45, Nelson said the only girl he ever really loved was involved with him for two years in the late 1950s. After she became pregnant and had a nearly fatal abortion, she married another man. Kris Harmon Rick and Kris Nelson, 1964 At Christmas 1961, Nelson began dating Sharon Kristin "Kris" Harmon (born June 25, 1945), the daughter of football legend Tom Harmon and actress Elyse Knox (née Elsie Kornbrath) and the older sister of Kelly and Mark Harmon.6970 The Nelsons and the Harmons had long been friends, and a union between their children held great appeal.71 Rick and Kris had much in common: quiet dispositions, Hollywood upbringings, and high-powered, domineering fathers.72 They married on April 20, 1963. Kris was pregnant,73 and Rick later described the union as a "shotgun wedding."74 Nelson, a nonpracticing Protestant, received instruction in Catholicism at the insistence of the bride's parents7475 and signed a pledge to have any children of the union raised in the Catholic faith.73 Kris Nelson joined the television show as a regular cast member in 1963.6876 They had four children: actress Tracy Kristine Nelson, twin sons Gunnar Eric Nelson and Matthew Gray Nelson who formed the band Nelson, and Sam Hilliard Nelson. By 1975, following the birth of their last child, the marriage had deteriorated and a very public, controversial divorce involving both families was covered in the press for several years. In October 1977, Kris filed for divorce and asked for alimony, custody of their four children, and a portion of community property. The couple temporarily resolved their differences, but Kris retained her attorney to pursue a permanent break.77 78 Kris wanted Rick to give up music, spend more time at home, and focus on acting, but the family enjoyed a recklessly expensive lifestyle, and Kris's extravagant spending left Rick no choice but to tour relentlessly.79 The impasse over Rick's career created unpleasantness at home. Kris became an alcoholic and left the children in the care of household help.80 After years of legal proceedings, they were divorced in December 1982. The divorce was financially devastating for Nelson, with attorneys and accountants taking over $1 million.81 Years of legal wrangling followed.8283 Georgeann Crewe On May 16, 1980, Nelson met Georgeann Crewe at the Playboy Resort in Great Gorge, New Jersey.9091 Crewe later claimed she felt "an attachment, an immediate attraction" to Nelson.9091 Crewe unsuccessfully attempted to contact Nelson several times to let him know that she was pregnant, and on February 14, 1981, she gave birth to Nelson's son, Eric Jude Crewe.90 In 1985, a blood test confirmed Nelson was the father,90 but Nelson was not interested in Crewe or their son. He declined to meet with them to the point that he avoided playing concerts in Atlantic City. Although Nelson agreed to provide $400 a month in child support, he did not provide for the child in his will.92 Helen Blair In 1980, Nelson met Helen Blair, a part-time model and exotic animal trainer, in Las Vegas.84 Within months of their meeting, she became his road companion, and in 1982 she moved in with him. She was the only woman he dated after his divorce.8485 Blair acted as personal assistant to Nelson, organizing his day and acting as a liaison for his fan club,84 but Nelson's mother, brother, business manager, and manager disapproved of her presence in his life.86 He contemplated marrying her but eventually declined.87 Blair died with Nelson in the airplane fire. Her name was never mentioned at Nelson's funeral.88 Blair's parents wanted their daughter buried next to Nelson at Forest Lawn Cemetery, but Harriet Nelson dismissed the idea.89 The Blairs refused to bury Helen's remains and filed a $2 million wrongful death suit against Nelson's estate.88 They received a small settlement. Nelson did not provide for Blair in his will.90 Comeback Tour In 1985, Rick began a "Comeback tour" with Fats Domino. He put the "y" back on his name and called himself "Ricky." He sang the songs for which he was famous and released a greatest hits album, "Ricky Nelson: All My Best." His comeback was cut short when, while on the tour circuit, his plane crashed on New Year's Eve. Death Nelson dreaded flying but refused to travel by bus. In May 1985, he decided he needed a private plane and leased a luxurious, fourteen-seat, 1944 Douglas DC-3 that had once belonged to the DuPont family and later to Jerry Lee Lewis. The plane had been plagued by a history of mechanical problems.91 In one incident, the band was forced to push the plane off the runway after an engine blew, and in another incident, a malfunctioning magneto prevented Nelson from participating in the first Farm Aid concert in Champaign, Illinois. On December 26, 1985, Nelson and the band left for a three-stop tour of the Southern United States. Following shows in Orlando, Florida, and Guntersville, Alabama, Nelson and band members took off from Guntersville for a New Year's Eve extravaganza in Dallas, Texas.92 The plane crash-landed northeast of Dallas in De Kalb, Texas, less than two miles from a landing strip, at approximately 5:14 pm. CST on December 31, 1985, hitting trees as it came to earth. Seven of the nine occupants were killed: Nelson and his companion, Helen Blair; bass guitarist Patrick Woodward, drummer Rick Intveld, keyboardist Andy Chapin, guitarist Bobby Neal, and road manager/soundman Donald Clark Russell. Pilots Ken Ferguson and Brad Rank escaped via cockpit windows, though Ferguson was severely burned. Nelson's remains were misdirected in transit from Texas to California, delaying the funeral for several days. On January 6, 1986, 250 mourners entered the Church of the Hills for funeral services while 700 fans gathered outside. Attendees included 'Colonel' Tom Parker, Connie Stevens, Angie Dickinson, and dozens of actors, writers, and musicians. Nelson was privately buried days later in the Forest Lawn, Hollywood Hills Cemetery in Los Angeles.93 Kris Nelson threatened to sue the Nelson clan for her former husband's life insurance money and tried to wrest control of his estate from David Nelson, its administrator. Her bid was rejected by a Los Angeles Superior Court judge. Nelson bequeathed his entire estate to his children and did not provide for Kris Nelson. Only days after the funeral, rumors and newspaper reports suggested cocaine freebasing was one of several possible causes for the plane crash. Those allegations were refuted by the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB).94 Reports vary as to whether or not the plane was on fire before it crashed. According to witnesses, the plane appeared to be on fire before it crash-landed. However Jim Burnett, then-Chairman of the NTSB, said that even though the plane was filled with smoke, it landed and came to a stop before it was swallowed by flames.95 The NTSB conducted a year-long investigation and finally concluded that, while a definite cause was still unknown, the crash was probably due to a fire that was caused by the plane's cabin heater "acting up".9697 When questioned by the NTSB, pilots Brad Rank and Ken Ferguson had different accounts of key events. According to co-pilot Ferguson, the cabin heater was acting up after the plane took off. Ferguson continued that Rank kept going to the back of the plane to see if he could get the heater to function correctly and that Rank told Ferguson several times to turn the heater back on. "One of the times, I refused to turn it on," said Ferguson. He continued, "I was getting more nervous. I didn't think we should be messing with that heater en-route." After the plane crashed, Ferguson and Rank climbed out the cockpit windows, suffering from extensive burns. They shouted to the passenger cabin, but there was no response. Ferguson and Rank backed away from the plane, fearing explosion. Ferguson stated that Rank told him, "Don't tell anyone about the heater, don't tell anyone about the heater."97 Pilot Rank, however, told a different story: Rank said that he was checking on the passengers when he noticed smoke in the middle of the cabin, where Rick Nelson and Helen Blair were sitting. Even though he never mentioned a problematic heater, Rank stated that he went to the rear of the plane to check the heater, saw no smoke, and found the heater was cool to the touch. After activating an automatic fire extinguisher and opening the cabin's fresh air inlets, Rank said that he returned to the cockpit where Ferguson was already asking traffic controllers for directions to the nearest airfield.97 Rank was criticized by the NTSB for not following the inflight fire checklist, opening the fresh air vents instead of leaving them closed, not instructing the passengers to use supplemental oxygen, and not attempting to fight the fire with the handheld fire extinguisher that was in the cockpit. The board said that while these steps might not have prevented the crash, "they would have enhanced the potential for survival of the passengers."97 The words of the NTSB seem to echo that of firefighter Lewis Glover, who was one of the first on the scene. Glover stated, "All the bodies are there at the front of the plane. Apparently, they were trying to escape the fire."98 An examination indicated that a fire had originated on the right side of the aft cabin area at or near the floorline. Some reports said the passengers were killed when the aircraft struck obstacles during the forced landing. The ignition and fuel sources of the fire could not be determined.99 According to another report, the pilot indicated that the crew repeatedly tried to turn on the gasoline cabin heater shortly before the fire occurred, but that it failed to respond. After the fire, the access panel to the heater compartment was found unlatched. The theory is supported by records that showed that DC-3s in general, and this aircraft in particular, had a history of problems with the cabin heaters. Tributes, honors, recognition Nelson publicity photo, 1966Nelson was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1987, and to the Rockabilly Hall of Fame. He has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 1515 Vine Street. Along with the recording's other participants, Nelson earned the 1987 Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word Album for "Interviews from the Class of '55 Recording Sessions." In 1994, a Golden Palm Star on the Palm Springs, California, Walk of Stars was dedicated to him.100 In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked Nelson #91 on their list of the 100 Greatest Artists of All Time.101 At the 20th anniversary of Nelson's death, PBS televised Ricky Nelson Sings, a documentary featuring interviews with his children, as well as James Burton and Kris Kristofferson. On December 27, 2005, EMI Music released an album entitled Ricky Nelson's Greatest Hits which peaked at #56 on the Billboard 200 album chart. Bob Dylan wrote about Nelson's influence on his music in his 2004 memoir, "Chronicles, Vol. 1". Nelson's estate (The Rick Nelson Company, LLC) owns ancillary rights to the Ozzie and Harriet television series, and, in 2007, Shout! Factory released official editions of the show on DVD. Also in 2007, Nelson was inducted into the Hit Parade Hall of Fame. The John Frusciante song "Ricky" was inspired by Ricky Nelson. Hall of Fame baseball player Rickey Henderson was named Rickey Nelson Henley after Ricky Nelson.102 For the 25th anniversary of Nelson's death, Rock and Roll Hall-of-Famer, James Burton, Nelson's original guitarist for nearly ten years, spoke about his friendship and experiences with the singer in an extensive series of interviews for Examiner.com. The first installment is entitled "Remembering Rick Nelson: An Interview With His Friend, Guitarist James Burton." Included in the Scandinavian-American hall of fame in 2014 Discography Main article: Ricky Nelson discography References Bashe, Philip (1992). Teenage Idol, Travelin' Man: The Complete Biography of Rick Nelson. New York: Hyperion Books. ISBN 1-56282-969-6. Brackett, Nathan (Ed.); Hoard, Christian (Deputy Ed.) (2004). The New Rolling Stone Album Guide. New York: Simon & Schuster, Inc. ISBN 0-7432-0169-8. Bronson, Fred (2003). Billboard's Hottest Hot 100 Hits. New York: Watson-Guptill Publications. ISBN 0-8230-7738-1. Dennis, Jeffrey P. (2006). Queering Teen Culture: All-American Boys and Same-Sex Desire in Film and Television. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Press, Inc. ISBN 1-56023-349-4. Holdship, Bill (2005). Ricky Nelson Greatest Hits. Hollywood, CA: Capitol Records. Pohlen, Jerome (2006). Oddball Texas: A Guide to Some Really Strange Places. Chicago Review Press. ISBN 1-55652-583-4. Selvin, Joel (1990). Ricky Nelson: Idol for a Generation. Contemporary Books. ISBN 0-8092-4187-0. Notes 1.Jump up ^ Whitburn 2.Jump up ^ Bashe 284 3.Jump up ^ "Special Collectors' Issue: 50 Greatest TV Stars of All Time". TV Guide (December 14–20). 1996. 4.Jump up ^ Bashe 2,16–7 5.Jump up ^ Selvin 25 6.Jump up ^ Nelson was called "Ricky" from birth (Bashe 16). 7.^ Jump up to: a b Bashe 17 8.Jump up ^ Selvin 26 9.Jump up ^ Bashe 18 10.^ Jump up to: a b Bashe 19 11.Jump up ^ Selvin 28 12.Jump up ^ Bashe 19–20 13.^ Jump up to: a b Bashe 20 14.Jump up ^ Selvin 29 15.Jump up ^ Bashe 21 16.Jump up ^ Selvin 30 17.Jump up ^ Bashe 22 18.Jump up ^ Bashe 24–5 19.Jump up ^ Dennis 15 20.Jump up ^ Bashe 23 21.Jump up ^ Selvin 47 22.^ Jump up to: a b c Selvin 53 23.^ Jump up to: a b c Bashe 52 24.Jump up ^ Selvin 55 25.Jump up ^ Selvin 15 26.Jump up ^ Bashe 53 27.Jump up ^ Bashe 54 28.Jump up ^ Bashe 55 29.^ Jump up to: a b Bashe 1992, p. 66. 30.^ Jump up to: a b Selvin 1990, p. 62. 31.^ Jump up to: a b Holdship 2005, p. 2. 32.Jump up ^ Selvin 1990, p. 60. 33.^ Jump up to: a b c Bronson 154 34.^ Jump up to: a b Holdship 2005, p. 1. 35.Jump up ^ Bashe 1992, p. 69. 36.^ Jump up to: a b Selvin 1990, p. 64. 37.^ Jump up to: a b Ricky Nelson interviewed on the Pop Chronicles (1969) 38.Jump up ^ Bashe 1992, p. 71. 39.Jump up ^ Bashe 1992, p. 72. 40.Jump up ^ Selvin 1990, p. 66. 41.Jump up ^ Bashe 1992, p. 75. 42.^ Jump up to: a b Selvin 1990, p. 68. 43.Jump up ^ Selvin 1990, p. 70. 44.Jump up ^ Bashe 78–9 45.Jump up ^ Selvin 73–4 46.Jump up ^ Selvin 76 47.Jump up ^ Bashe 80 48.Jump up ^ Bashe 81 49.Jump up ^ Bashe 83 50.^ Jump up to: a b c Bashe 90 51.Jump up ^ Selvin 89 52.Jump up ^ Selvin 89–90 53.Jump up ^ Bashe 91 54.Jump up ^ Selvin 90 55.Jump up ^ Tobler, John (1992). NME Rock 'N' Roll Years (1st ed.). Londonet: Reed International Books Ltd. p. 60. CN 5585. 56.Jump up ^ Bashe 92–3 57.Jump up ^ Tobler, John (1992). NME Rock 'N' Roll Years (1st ed.). London: Reed International Books Ltd. p. 82. CN 5585. 58.Jump up ^ Classic Television Archive: Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (1977) 59.Jump up ^ Bashe 136 60.Jump up ^ Selvin 72 61.Jump up ^ Bashe 137 62.Jump up ^ Selvin 73 63.Jump up ^ Bashe 106 64.Jump up ^ Selvin 81 65.^ Jump up to: a b Selvin 83 66.Jump up ^ Bashe 138 67.Jump up ^ Selvin 116 68.^ Jump up to: a b Bashe 145 69.Jump up ^ Bashe 138,140–1 70.Jump up ^ Selvin 140 71.Jump up ^ Bashe 139 72.Jump up ^ Bashe 140 73.^ Jump up to: a b Selvin 149 74.^ Jump up to: a b Bashe 144 75.Jump up ^ Selvin 137,149 76.Jump up ^ Selvin 150 77.Jump up ^ Selvin 230 78.Jump up ^ Bashe 205 79.Jump up ^ Selvin 251 80.Jump up ^ Bashe 218 81.Jump up ^ Bashe 221 82.Jump up ^ Bashe 237 83.Jump up ^ Selvin 262 84.^ Jump up to: a b c Bashe 242 85.Jump up ^ Selvin 260 86.Jump up ^ Bashe 242,244 87.Jump up ^ Bashe 246 88.^ Jump up to: a b Bashe 273 89.Jump up ^ Bashe 244 90.Jump up ^ Bashe 271 91.Jump up ^ Bashe 259 92.Jump up ^ Bashe 261–2 93.Jump up ^ Ricky Nelson at Find a Grave 94.Jump up ^ "Free-Basing Ruled Out in Nelson Crash". United Press International. May 28, 1987. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 95.Jump up ^ Jones, Jack (January 3, 1986). "Probers Look to 2 Survivors for Clues in Crash That Killed Rick Nelson". LA Times. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 96.Jump up ^ Baker, Kathryn (July 3, 1986). "Report on Rick Nelson Plane Crash Centers on Cabin Heater". Associated Press. Retrieved March 22, 2014. 97.^ Jump up to: a b c d Pagano, Penny (May 29, 1987). "Probe Discounts Drugs as Cause of Air Crash That Killed Rick Nelson". LA Times. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 98.Jump up ^ Beitler, Stu. "De Kalb, TX Rick Nelson Dies in Airplane Crash, Dec 1985". GenDisasters. Retrieved October 2, 2011. 99.Jump up ^ "NTSB Report DCA86AA012 File No. 2932". National Transportation Safety Board. Retrieved April 27, 2013. 100.Jump up ^ Palm Springs Walk of Stars by date dedicated 101.Jump up ^ "The Immortals: The First Fifty". Rolling Stone (946). April 15, 2004. ISSN 0035-791X. Retrieved December 12, 2007. 102.Jump up ^ Noble, Marty (July 21, 2007). "Notes: Henderson's rockin' past". MLB.com. Retrieved August 16, 2008. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Ricky Nelson. Portal icon Biography portal Rick/Ricky Nelson's Official Website Ricky Nelson at the Internet Movie Database Ricky Nelson at AllMusic Rock and Roll Hall of Fame U.S. National Transportation Safety Board Report on plane crash Ricky Nelson at Find a Grave Rockabilly Hall Ricky Nelson interviewed on The Pop Chronicles (recorded November 17, 1967)1 RCS Artist Discography Category:1940 births Category:1985 deaths Category:People from Teaneck, New Jersey Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:Accidental deaths in Texas Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American country singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:American pop singers Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) Category:Charly Records artists Category:Decca Records artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Imperial Records artists Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Victims of aviation accidents or incidents in the United States Category:Country musicians from New Jersey Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Teen idols Category:20th-century American singers